Quiet Surrender
by Roniturtle
Summary: Two scientist try to observe two humanoid turtles. ***T-Cest*** Based on the 2003 series. Don't own them. This will be a short story with short chapters. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Quiet Surrender.

Ch 1 An Intruder

The cage rocked back and forth as the large turtle within attempted to break through the bars. Scared and alone, the turtle whimpered loudly in protest and continuously banged against the bars. "Easy there blue." A man spoke gently while pushing the cage in an attempt to soothe the mutant turtle with the hazel eyes. "You sure this turtle is gonna work Bill?" He asked the man across from him who was pulling on a rope that was tied to the cage door.

"I can only hope Mark." He replied. "This one looks almost like the same kinda terrapin so I think he'll work." He made his way to an iron door hidden within the wall the size of the cage and stepped to the side. "And as far as I'm concern, we need to continue with our experiments so even if he's not the right one, Red needs a mate and this one will do, no matter what happens in the end."

They pressed the cage against the small door and the human named Bill walked over to the side and pressed a black button. Slowly the door slid up and Bill walked back over to the cage and stood next to the human named Mark. The turtle within continued to viciously bang against the bars as the two men began to push the cage further inside. They pressed a button on the top opening the cage and locked it into place. They waited for the turtle to step out but instead he began to growl loudly and bang harder against the back bars. The man named Bill pulled out a cattle prod and stuck it in between the bars. The rod touched the shoulder of the turtle forcing him to back out of the cage. Once out the man called Mark pulled the cage back while Bill pushed the button on the wall, quickly shutting the small door.

"Let's get to the lab so we can watch what happens." The one named Bill stated. "I'm hoping for a good show."

While they made their way to their lab, the turtle slammed his body and hands against the wall. He scratched and pounded hoping to find a way to open the door and get out but his efforts were futile. After a short time, he hunkered down and made his way to a corner of the enclosure. His eyes wondered over his new home taking in everything.

It was a large structure filled with trees and plants. On the other end of the structure was a stream that flowed into a pool and over on the other side of the stream was a large hallowed out tree. The young turtle squinted his hazel eyes and stared at the tree. Inside there appeared to be a fairly large figure. Upon realizing he was not alone, he pressed himself against the wall and continued to survey his surroundings. Although the structure seemed like the outside, it was clear to the turtle it was more of a prison.

He sat against the wall missing his home and family while wondering what the men wanted with him. He wondered how long he would be here and when he would be allowed to leave, or if he would be allowed to leave. As his mind riddled with thoughts, his eyes roamed and landed back on the large figure still laying inside the large tree. It was moving now and slowly making it's way out.

The figure stood up and looked over at the new turtle. He let out a low growl and slowly stalked his way over to him. He sniffed the air as he got closer and his eyes stared intently at the smaller turtle huddled in the corner who had now turned his shell to him. The large turtle got close and moved his hand toward the smaller turtle. He placed his large hand on the other's shell and rubbed it curiously.

Feeling the small turtle tremble beneath his touch, the large turtle pressed himself against the smaller one and sniffed the smaller ones neck. The small one they called Blue whimpered as the one called Red attempted to make his advances known. But Blue would have none of what Red was trying to give and he quickly pushed Red away and made his way toward another part of the structure and hid himself within the plants.

Red narrowed his eyes and started walking over to where Blue had run to. But when Blue saw Red was following him, he ran to another part of the large room. But Red was obviously very curious about his new roommate and would not be deterred from getting to know him.


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions

Ch 2 Introductions.

Bill and Mark made their way into their lab and began pushing buttons on a large console. They sat back and looked at a variety of TV screens that showed different views of the large structure. They narrowed their eyes when they noticed Blue was running away from Red.

"Uh oh." Mark commented. "Looks like Red is going to have a challenge on his hands."

Bill chuckled and leaned forward in anticipation. "I'm sure Red will be able to convince Blue to 'loosen' up." Mark looked at his partner with a look of disgust.

"What is with you?" Mark asked. "You hoping he forces himself on him."

Bill smirked at him. "Let's just say I'm hoping for something good to happen."

They settled back and watched as Blue attempted to keep out of Red's reach. Everywhere Blue went, Red attempted to follow and place his hands on him, but Blue would have none of it. When Red would reach out, Blue would slap his hand away and run to another part of the enclosure and attempt to hide from the larger turtle. This went on for another hour before Bill finally got fed up.

"If this keeps up, we'll never get what we want." Bill groused. "We've already lost close to a year because we took forever to find another terrapin suitable for Red." He was getting tired of watching the two play cat and mouse and reached over to the computer console. He flipped a switch and dimmed the lights in the turtle's enclosure signaling the end of another day.

"We'll give them a week." Mark suggested. "If after that they're still not working, we'll look for another one and put this one in another cell." Bill shook his head at that suggestion.

"We should just start terminating them now." He suggested. "After all, they're no good to us so why are we keeping them?"

"We might be able to use them later once we figure out how these strange turtle like creatures behave." Mark countered.

When the lights dimmed, Red, who was still attempting to get to know the other turtle, walked back over to his tree and settled in for the night. His eyes staring in the direction of the turtle named Blue. He watched him closely. Watching as Blue settled nervously under a smaller tree on the other side of the stream. He huddle with his knees against his chest and continued to fidget while pressing himself as tightly as possible, all the while keeping his eyes trained on Red. Eventually, Red's eyes grew heavy and he finally began to nod off.

Blue watched Red finally drift to sleep. When he was sure Red was in a deep sleep, he quickly and quietly made his way over to where he knew the small door had been. He pressed his hands hard against the steel wall pushing in various places hoping to see the door go up and get to some sort of exit.

He was so engrossed in his attempts to find a way out he didn't realize a pair of amber eyes were now opened and were watching him with an intent glare. Immediately, Red jumped up and quickly made his way over to where Blue now was. He growled in anger and jumped at Blue who instinctively dodged his attempts of landing on him and flung himself to the opposite corner.

Enraged, Red began stalking him, every time Blue attempted to move to another part of the wall, Red attempted to follow. After several minutes of being cornered, Blue let out a ferocious growl and charged at Red with his fist swinging.

The two turtles began to grapple and pummel each other with their fist and kicked viciously with their knees and feet. Blue pushed Red against a wall and attempted to bite but Red elbowed him and knocked him to the ground. He jumped on top of him and the two wrestled. Blue screamed and bit hard into Red's shoulder. It was enough to force Red back and Blue once again scurried himself away from the larger turtle and headed toward the tree in the far corner of the room once again

Panting hard and in tears, the smaller turtle huddled with his knees up against his chest and whimpered loudly. He kept his eyes, filled with anger and hate, on the larger turtle. Red sat up and rubbed his pained shoulder. He growled at Blue and made his way back toward the hallowed out tree. He crawled into it once again and curled into a ball. His eyes narrowing at Blue in anger.

"WOW!" Bill said. "Did you see that?"

"I wonder what Red was attempting to do?" Mark was quickly writing down information on a clipboard. "Do you think he's trying to just use him for amusement, or trying to dominate over him or wanting to mate with him?" His hands wrote furiously as the thoughts ran through his mind.

"Who knows but that was a good fight." Bill laughed and reached over to the console and pressed another button. A computer screen lit up and replayed the fight. Bills eyes lit up as the video showed the two turtles brawling furiously. Mark scowled and shook his head at his partner's enthusiasm.

"Well, looks like Blue is not going to go down easily." Bill smirked. "This is going to be good."

"Don't get your hopes up." Mark told him. "Remember what Red did to the other one?"

"The other one was female and not prepared for Red's unstable behavior." Bill reminded him. "He was too rough with her and she just couldn't take it. That's why we're experimenting with a male this time." He began to write down his own findings on his own clipboard. "Red needs a mate and it looks like we finally found him one."

Mark once again shook his head as he laid himself back in his chair to continue watching the turtles. Red now had his shell to the camera while Blue continued to watch Red. He kept his arms tightly wound around his legs and up against his chest while he shook lightly in fear. Deep down, Mark could feel a slight sense of sadness come over him as he listened to Bill laugh hard while watching the fight between the two turtles as if he were watching a wrestling match.

"This is going to be a long night." Mark thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3 Courtship

Ch 3 Courtship

Red opened his eyes as the lights slowly began to brighten. He looked over to see Blue sleeping against a tree, his arms still wrapped tightly around his knees pulling them against his chest. Red shifted lightly and instantly Blue awoken and sat up quickly. Their eyes locked and stared intently at each other. Both warily watching, observing what the other did. Mistrust was obvious in their gaze.

Blue watched as Red got up and walked over to the stream that ran through the structure, his shoulder bruised and swollen from the bite Blue had given him the night before. A small smile of satisfaction worked it's way onto his mouth. Red massaged his shoulder and slipped into the stream, allowing the cool waters to soothe his aching muscles.

Blue licked his lips, his throat was dry and he too was rather achy from the night's awkward sleeping position and the bruises left on him from last night's brawl. He decided he too wanted to partake in the cool waters healing abilities. He was getting up and was just about to move toward the far end of the stream when a strange noise at the other end of the structure, where the little door was, caught his attention. He turned to see the door open and a box was slid in.

Upon seeing the door sliding up, Blue began to run toward the opening, he quickly grabbed at the door and attempted to push it further up but the door was heavy and was able to slide back down into place. Blue pounded anxiously on the door and began to throw himself against it. For several long moments Blue cried out in protest and continued to smash his fist upon the little door, but it was no good, the door would not budge.

Finally, Blue hung his head in defeat and whimpered pitifully while leaning hard against the door. He refused to acknowledge the presence coming toward him hesitantly. He didn't care, he only wanted to go home. Red picked up the box that had been slid into the structure and opened it. He sniffed deeply and smiled. Pizza, just the way he like it, extra cheese with jalapenos and pepperoni. He felt his mouth drool as he picked up the first piece. He was just about to take his fist bite when a sniffling whimper came again from the turtle at the door.

"I can't believe a turtle would like pizza so much." Bill muttered as he watched the two turtles interact.

"Well they are a strange species of turtle. Almost human when you look at them." Mark replied. He took a bite of his pizza and passed the box to Bill.

"Why would you want that for breakfast?" Bill asked, pushing the box away. He picked up a bowl full of oatmeal.

"I got through many a college days on this stuff." Mark said with his mouth full of the cheesy treat.

"Well I can't begin to underst….hey, check this out!" Bill suddenly leaned forward in interest at the two turtles.

Red looked at Blue in curiosity. The other turtle was hunkered down and shaking again, tears flowed steadily down his face. Red went to place his hand on the other turtle's shell but was quickly and violently brushed off. Clearly miffed at Blue's reaction to him, Red picked up another slice of pizza and was just about to eat it when he looked back at Blue with what looked to be a sympathetic gaze. He brought his hand with the slice toward Blue, slowly and carefully so as not to make the smaller turtle jump.

Blue turned his head and sniffed. Seeing the slice of pizza being held out to him, he turned slightly around and looked up at Red. He slowly took the piece from Red and took a bite. Red smiled at him and held up the box, he motioned for Blue to follow him. Red made his way back toward the stream where he sat. It took a few seconds but Blue soon followed slowly and cautiously and more out of hunger then curiosity. He sat next to Red and the two turtles shared the food.

"Well I'll be." Mark sounded amazed. "Looks like things are finally starting to look up for Red." He again began to scribble in his notebook.

"We'll see." Bill told him rubbing his hands. "Just because they're now starting to get along doesn't mean anything is going to happen but we can only hope."

"I have to admit, these turtles are nothing like anything I've ever studied before." Mark stated. "I wish I could find their nesting grounds and watch them in their natural groups outside then in here."

"Good luck with that." Bill sneered. "The only reason we were able to find the ones we did is because they were curious enough to come check us out." Bill gave a light chuckle. "I almost didn't believe in these things when I heard about them." This time he laughed loudly. "Can you imagine hearing someone talk about five foot turtles living in the jungle rain forest of Japan? Sounds way too bizarre."

"True." Mark mused. "But all kinds of strange species are found almost everyday. When you think about it, five foot turtles is not much different then Bigfoot."

"Yeah but Bigfoot hasn't been found yet." Bill muttered back and continued observing the turtles while eating his oatmeal.

They settled back, taking notes, fiddling with the cameras and pressing various buttons to change the lighting and atmosphere within the structure. But as the day went on, it became obvious to the humans the turtle they named Blue was still being rather stubborn.

Red laid down on his shell, his feet in the water and his eyes gazing lazily up at the floral covered roof of the structure. Every now and then he would slip into the stream and swim lazily around. He ate the leaves and fruit of the trees and walked around the structure. Blue continued to sit by his tree, his eyes every now and then darting over to the door hoping to see it open, but with every passing moment, it was becoming clear to Red that Blue was losing hope of gaining his freedom.

Finally, after several long hours of watching Blue lean against his tree, Red got up and made his way over to him. Blue watched him with a mixture of fear and curiosity as he came up to him. Red knelt down beside him and held his hand out. But Blue merely shook his head at him and pressed himself closer to the tree.

Red sighed in exasperation. He got back up and walked over to his stream while watching, out of the corner of his eye, Blue following his every movement. Blue watched as Red got back in the water, lazily settling himself into the cool stream. Red looked up at Blue expectantly. The turtles stared at each other for several moments. Red making motions for Blue to join him. But Blue only watched, warily and still uncertain of the Red turtle.

This went on for several minutes before Red, finally out of annoyance, threw water at the Blue. Caught off guard, Blue stood up and advanced on Red who was still playing in the water. He stood at the water's edge and, with an annoyed look, splashed water back at him, more out of anger then play. But Red only smiled and splashed more water at him, drenching him. Miffed at the larger turtle, the smaller one walked into the water and took both hands and slammed a large wave of water towards him managing to not only drench him with water but also knock him off his feet.

Blue watched as Red got back up and started to walk over to him, a look of determination on his face, but as he did, Blue again threw water at him and managed again to knock him back down, This went on for a few more times before Blue walked over to Red and crossed his arms. He stood over him with a hard look and an air of authority about him.

"Well that was different." Mark commented at the display. "Do you think Blue was trying to play with him or assert some sort of authority over Red."

"Not sure but it looks like Red is actually complying with….uh oh." Bill watched as Red hunkered down in the water and kept his head low. Blue, looking satisfied slowly and cautiously began to turn away, but as soon as his back was fully turned to him, Red jumped up and landed on Blue, knocking him down into the water.

The two turtles began to wrestle and at first it seemed like Blue would triumph over Red, but Red got the better of him and got behind Blue and held him down and eventually dragging him over to the land and forcing him on his plastron. After a short time he sat on his shell, refusing to let him up. Struggle as he may, the smaller turtle could not get the larger one off his shell.

The scientist laughed at the turtles' play. "This is better then a wrestling match, I wonder whose gonna win." Bill said, laughing some more when they saw Red lean forward and actually lick Blue's cheek. Blue, clearly disgusted by what Red had done, struggled harder to get the large turtle off him and after several seconds finally managed to turn over and push Red away from him.

The two stared at each other before Blue finally sighed in defeat and made his way over to the stream. With a sly look at Red, he made his way back into the water at the far end where the deep pool was and slowly swam around enjoying the cool feel of the liquid over his still aching body. With what seemed as almost a satisfied smile, Red walked over and joined him.


	4. Chapter 4 Reflection

Ch 4 Reflection

The scientist watched the two turtles playing in the water. The day went fast and, although Blue seemed to be more relaxed he was still rather wary of Red. Eventually, Mark once again brought a pizza to the enclosure and once again Red insisted Blue have some. Blue settled down much quicker then last time and enjoyed his share with happily with Red. That night, after eating, the enclosure lights dimmed and the turtles once again settled in for the night. This time, while Red crawled into the hallow of his tree, Blue settled himself against his tree in a more relaxed position and fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Okay, their both asleep." Bill noted. "Let's hope we start to see some action." He settled back in his chair with a huge sigh. "If we don't see results soon, we'll lose our funding on this."

"True." Mark agreed. "But I have to admit, I still can't help but feel like some part of this is all wrong." Bill let out an annoyed grunt as his co-worker continued. "These terrapins are almost human and we're playing with their natural order of life."

"In what way?" Bill huffed. "They're a strange type of species of turtle that needs to be studied." He laid his head back on his chair. "As a herpetologist, I would think you would want to study them." He looked at him sternly. "You should know that the more we learn about them, the better chance we have at figuring out what we can do with them."

"The only thing I want to do with them." Mark countered. "Is let them live the kind of life they prefer. I do want to study them, but I would rather it be in their own habitat. Not one made by man."

"Oh please." Bill almost sound disgusted. "They are doing just fine in that enclosure." He gave a slight chuckle. "Red at least is use to this. Granted he's been here for over a year but after a few months he finally accepted the situation. But Blue is new so we just have to give him time, he'll get use to it eventually." He let out a yawn. "Red will see to that."

"And what about all the other ones?" Mark turned away from him and continued to write in his notebook. "Are you still going to use them? Do you and the government want me to continue studying them?" He tsked at Bill. "If you had your way, the female he didn't want would be dead by now."

"Although I would prefer to terminate them and no longer deal with them, the government is giving you a decent amount of leeway to do with them as you see fit. So you may do what you want with them." Bill turned away from Mark and stood up. "I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed."

Mark watched Bill leave and shook his head. He turned back to the two sleeping turtles with a thoughtful far away look in his eyes. Although the strange humanoid turtles did fascinate him, something about all this just didn't sit right, but for now, he had to let his feelings go. Hopefully, something would happen soon and they could get on with their experiments and, if everything went well, in a years' time they would be done with all this. Maybe then, he would venture into the jungles of Japan and look for these strange turtles' nesting ground.

For the next few days, the scientist continued to observe the turtles, waiting for something more to happen. But so far the turtles just played and react with each other in constant combat. It seemed to the scientist, their combat was a way for them to assert some sort dominance over each other. And although Blue won over Red several times, Red was not easily taken down and once Blue would walk away from him or just turn his back, Red would jump Blue and the fight would continue. At times, it seemed to the scientist that Blue would actually expect this and in his own strange way, encourage the fight between them to continue.

"They're fighting style is strange and yet...oddly familiar." Mark noted one day, after watching the two turtles in hand to hand combat."It almost looks like some sort of martial arts."

"What!?" Bill exclaimed, almost laughing out of his chair. "You are giving these things way too much credit." He said while taking a bite of his sandwich. "They are nothing more then stupid animals who want to fight to increase they're strange sexual play, there's nothing more to it then that."

"I suppose but still." Mark mused. "It seems like there just something more to all this."

"Well, again, I give them just one more week and if this is all they are going to do, then we'll have to change tactics."

They continued to observe the interesting turtles and finally, a few days before the week would be up, Red did something neither the scientist nor Blue was expecting. Mark took pizza to the enclosure as he always did toward the end of the day. Blue no longer attempted to try and get to the door when it would slide open, he had learned the door closed no matter what he did and he wanted to keep his fingers. So he would just sit against his tree or in the water and allow Red to bring the food over to him.

But on this night, when Red took the box back to Blue, instead of giving Blue the food, he took Blue's hand and forced him to come over to his tree, he brought Blue down into the hollow opening and settled back, forcing Blue to lean against him. He handed him a slice of pizza and placed an arm around Blue's shoulder. Blue, at first did not seem too happy with this new affection being shown to him but when Red refused to allow him to get up, Blue gave in and settled back. He ate his pizza while leaning his head onto Red's shoulder. That night, the two turtles cuddled against each other while they slept

"Well, it's about time."Mark commented, laying his head back in satisfaction. "Looks like Red is trying to get Blue to accept the situation, or maybe he really wants something more from him now." He wrote again in his notebook. "Or at least expects something more."

Bill rubbed his hands in anticipation. "Yeah, let's see what they do tomorrow." Bill closed his eyes and laid his head forward on the desk. "It'll be nice to finally see some action."

At the brightening of the lights, Blue opened his eyes and attempted to get out from the hollow of the tree. But the action woke Red up and he held Blue in his spot. Once again, Blue protested but when Raph put his arms around him and nuzzled his beak into Blue's neck, Blue smiled and snuggled back against him. Things started innocently enough, Red stroked Blue's cheek and continued to nuzzle him. He chirped and purred while he nuzzled from Blue's cheek down to his neck and eventually brought his eyes up to meet his. They stared at each other longingly and then Red brought Blue into a hug. Blue closed his eyes and snuggled contentedly into Red's plastron. He then pulled back and grabbed Red's hand coaxing him out of the tree. They stood up and made their way over to the stream and into the water.

The scientist leaned forward in anticipation and watched as Blue brought the two of them into the shallow part of the water and pressed himself against Red. He placed his mouth on Red's and kissed him deeply. He then began to sensually make his way down along Red's plastron. Blue grabbed Red's hands and he forced them to sink down into the stream and made Red lay on top of him. For the next several minutes, the two turtles laid in the water and kissed deeply and hungrily while the water flowed gently over them.

Blue's hands rubbed Red's shell soothingly, his legs on either side of Red's body. His hands working along Red's shell and down toward his ass where he grabbed at it roughly and pressed Red's groin against him.

"Yes!" Bill said triumphantly. "They're finally starting to mate." He watched the monitors intently and slowly his eyes narrowed as he watched. "Amazing." Bill whispered writing quickly in his notebook. "Does it seem like Blue is rather aggressive in combat but submissive in the other 'physical' activities?" He wondered out loud.

"No, Blue is actually coaxing Red to do what he wants him to." Mark commented as he too made notations in his notebook. "It's like Blue is appeasing Red through sex while he's getting something in return."

"Okay but what is he getting in return?" Bill wondered.

"Not sure right now." Mark told him. "This Blue is a strange turtle. At first he wanted nothing to do with Red but now he's allowing Red to do things to him while he's dictating what they do…but for what?" Mark tapped his chin. "Could it be he's finally giving in to being here and this is his way of just letting Red know that he's accepted the situation and is allowing them to be something more?"

Bill and Mark looked at each other and shrugged. "Guess will just have to wait and see." Bill told him.

They watched as the two turtles' foreplay increased in motion. They made out for a while til Blue forced Red up and began to coax him up his body. Red leaned up and the two stared at each other intently. Eventually, Red's cock slipped out and Blue forced his head down in between Red's legs and began sucking hard on Red's cock while Red straddle Blue's chest. Blue continued to massage Red's ass while he sucked hard on Red's cock.

Eventually, their fore play stopped and Blue pushed Red off him. He then got up and went into the water toward the pool and swam around, a come hither look in his hazel eyes as he stared at Red with his eye ridges wiggling.


	5. Chapter 5 Time to Move

So I'm not sure how I wanted this story to go so I am going to do one more chapter after this and that will be the end. I do hope everyone who read enjoyed the story and thank you for all of you who reviewed. Now back to our story. This chapter will begin with t-cest so if you want to skip the first few paragraphs so as not to read it, that would be fine.

Ch 5 Time to Move

The next few days, the scientist watched the two turtles finally begin to mate. They moved slowly, starting out with sensual kisses and moving their mouths up and down each others bodies. Eventually, Blue began to encourage Red to take him.

Blue laid on his plastron on the ground with his ass high in the air and brought his tail up exposing his entrance. He gave a look at Red with an encouraging gaze and nodded toward him. Red smiled and walked over to Blue. He got behind him and used his tongue to lube Blue's entrance before mounting him and forcing his long hard dick inside.

Blue leaned his head back and churred while Red nuzzled the crock of his neck. Blue's eyes rolled to the back of his head while he moved his hips against Red's hips with every thrust. Eventually, Red brought them both up so they were on a kneeling position, Blue's shell pressed hard against Red's plastron. Red snaked his arms around Blue's middle and while his left arm was pressed against his chest keeping him up against him, his right hand made it's way down to his cloaca. He fingered his slit and encouraged Blue to release his cock. When he did, Red grabbed it and pumped it with every thrust he gave. Their love making lasted for several long hours and the two scientist were awe struck with the amount of stamina the turtles had.

"Wow!" Bill exclaimed after watching the turtles mate for three hours straight. "That is amazing!"

"Yeah, I guess Red is really enjoying this turtle." Mark mused. "Looks like we really did find the right one."

For the next several days, the two turtles mated constantly. At night they would cuddle in Red's tree and during the day they would mate in the water or in the tall grass. And although Blue bottomed for Red more often then not, Blue seemed to dominate over Red in their lovemaking and directed him in what they were to do, but that was something Red didn't seem to have a problem with.

"Well, now that they're mated, lets see if we can't find a way to use this to our advantage." Bill commented, writing in his notebook. "We'll give them some time then we'll see what happens when we take Blue away from Red."

"And what exactly are we hoping for?" Mark asked, jotting down information in his notebook.

"Any kind of reaction that will tell us more about these things." Bill smirked. "If these turtles are as fierce as they're suppose to be, it should make for one hell of an experiment." Mark again shook his head at Bill's strange enthusiasm.

At the end of the third week, Bill decided the turtles had been together long enough and now was the time to see what would happen when one of them was taken away.

"Do you have the pizza ready to go." Bill ask dimming the lights to the enclosure.

Mark shook his head as he doused the pizza with a powder that would ensure the turtles would fall into a deep sleep. "I still don't like this Bill." He commented as he closed the pizza box. "What are we trying to prove exactly? That we can make a turtle get insanely angry by taking it's mate away? A lot of animals do that, it's nothing new."

"True, but not every animal is so close to being human like these turtles are." Bill told him. "We have to prove how far they can be pushed by various experiments and this is the next one."

"It still doesn't…."

"The government is certain we can use these creatures to help mankind in some way." Bill told him. "And I intend to find out what that way could be." He turned toward Mark with stern eyes. "Now it's time to go to the next step so please…go give them their food."

Mark shook his head and left the lab. He made his way toward the enclosure and pressed the button to have the door go up. He then slid the pizza inside and quickly pressed the button to make the door slide back into place. He made his way back to the lab and along with Bill, sat down to watch and wait for the turtles to sleep.

They watched as Red made his way over to get the pizza as he always did. They watched anxiously as he opened the box and took a deep appreciative sniff and brought it over to where Blue sat by the stream with his legs splashing lightly in the water. But what they couldn't see was Blue's look of concern when he noticed Red making his way over to him and staggering slightly after he sniffed the pizza. Nor did they see Blue give Red a slight nod as he sat down next to him and let him sniff the pizza.

Bill and Mark watched as the two turtles got up and made their way from the stream to the tall grass where they laid down and began to share their pizza while they nuzzled against each other. "It's like their having a picnic." Bill commented with narrowed eyes, attempting to see the turtles. The tall grass his most of their view. "Along with a sexual escapade."

An hour later, the lights dimmed to darkness. Bill and Mark watched as Red got up and made his way toward his tree leaving Blue in the tall grass asleep. Red seemed to be staggering, almost struggling to stay up and walking. Mark turned to Bill and noticed a smile creep along his lips. His smile widened when Red suddenly fell forward and landed face forward in the tall weeds next to the stream.

"Finally." Bill said with a triumphant smile. He stood and looked at Mark "Let's get Blue."

The two scientist brought the lights back up so there was just a slight amount of light for them to make their way through the compound. They made their way to the enclosure with a gurney and opened a much larger door that allowed the two of them to easily walk in and after a few moments, they spotted Blue laying in the tall grass and made their way over to him.

As they walked toward the sleeping turtle, Mark sniffed the air in wonder. "Bill?" Mark's voice suddenly seemed very nervous. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"The pizza smell."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Why would there be such a strong pizza smell if they ate it?"

"Maybe they didn't eat all of it." Bill was getting irritated. "Stop acting so paranoid. Let's just get Blue and get outta here".

They made their way over to where Blue laid and Mark saw the pizza box next to him. He couldn't help but notice the box was closed so out of curiosity, he went over and lifted the top.

"Uh Bill." Mark's voice sounded extremely nervous as he called his partner.

"Stop playing games Mark and help me with this creature."

"Yeah but Bill, we have a problem." Mark was standing up and moving away from the area.

"What is it Mark?" Bill's voice was filled with irritation.

"The pizza…they didn't eat it….it's still whole."

Bill had made his way over to Blue and was squatting by his head. Upon hearing what Mark told him, he stood slowly back up and began to back away slowly. But it was too late. Blue suddenly jumped up and flipped over Bill, landing behind him. Bill turned and found himself staring into very cold, hateful and angry hazel eyes.

Bill swallowed and began to back up, he put his hands up as the very large terrapin slowly crept toward him with his fangs bared. Mark, meanwhile, was attempting to make it back to the door they had just entered through. He turned back to see Bill was now cornered by Blue but kept running. Neither he nor Bill knew how far the turtles would go to gain their freedom and he, for one, did not want to find out.

The door was just up ahead and within his sights, he was just about to reach it when the sound of wind rushing by him could be heard. He stopped and looked around, his eyes wide and filled with fear. He looked back at the door and gasped in surprise. Red was now standing in front of the door and growling at him. His growl was low and menacing and his amber eyes were filled with a murderous glare. Mark back away from Red slowly as he shook with fear, his eyes darted everywhere looking for an escape route.

"Bill!" Mark called out, his eyes still darting around the enclosure.

"Over here." Bill replied. His voice was shaking with fear.

"They're both still awake." Mark noted.

"Yeah! I can see that Mark!" Bill yelled sarcastically.

"What do we do?" Mark asked.

"We can't let them leave." Bill replied desperately. "We put too much into this project."

"I don't think they care about that Bill." Mark stated, walking backwards with his hands opened and in front of him. Mark looked back at Bill and he had a look of determination on his face. "Bill, think of what you're doing!" Mark urged. "We don't know what they're capable of and if we…."

"I don't care Mark!" Bill yelled at him. "We need to keep them from getting away!"

Before Mark could say anything more, Bill yelled loudly and raced toward Blue. Mark immediately placed himself low on the ground and put his hands over his head in submission. He could hear Bills yell get cut short and a loud thump sounded behind him along with loud angry growling. Bill went from yelling to screaming and it was clear to Mark Blue was not being kind.

"Bill!" Mark yelled out. "Get on the ground and don't retaliate!"

A few seconds later, Bill quieted and all Mark could hear was moaning coming from behind him. Footsteps approached him and he looked up. He kept his eyes trained on Red as he realized Red was coming over to him, his fangs bared and fist clenched.

"Okay." Mark told Red. "I'm sorry we took you and the rest of your kind." He attempted to speak as calmly as possible, hoping to soothe the large turtle. "But the door is open and you can just leave since that is what you clearly want to do." Mark closed his eyes tightly hoping the turtles would just leave and not begin to pound him. He felt another rush of air and after several long moments, Mark looked up and noticed Red was no longer in front of him. He sat up and saw Bill, injured and bleeding, was also getting up. Blue was nowhere to be seen. Mark walked over to Bill and assisted him in getting out of the enclosure and toward the exit.

They made their way out and stood just outside in the corridor. Bill leaned against the door frame while Mark looked out and around making it sure the turtles were no where to be seen. He let out a loud breath and sank to the floor trying to calm his pounding heart. Bill limped over and looked around. He growled angrily and punched the wall.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled loudly. "DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!" He screamed as he continuously punched the wall several times. "All that research gone to waste!" He glared angrily down the corridor and walked as best he could from one door to the other, looking in each one.

"They're gone! All of them….just gone!" He put his hands over his eyes and sobbed as he too leaned against the wall and slid down onto the floor. "We'll lose everything and we didn't prove a thing."

"Oh yes we did." Mark told him standing up and walking over to him. Bill looked up at him quizzically. "We learned they are excellent fighters who are highly intelligent and very, very cleaver." He said with a warily look.

"We need to go after them!" Bill said, wincing as he attempted to stand up. He made his way to an intercom and was just about to call for back up when Mark placed a hand on his arm and shook his head.

"Don't bother." He told him. He looked at the door that led to the outside and then looked back at Bill crestfallen. "Something tells me they are long gone and our chances of ever locating them again will be next to impossible." He put his arm under Bill's shoulder and helped him walk back to their lab.


	6. Chapter 6 Freedom

Okay, last chapter. Sorry this story was so short but not much you can do when all you have is two people observing turtles. Please let me know what you thought, I love reading reviews, and on to the last chapter.

Ch 6 Freedom.

The two turtles ran out the room and down the corridor. In front of them, they noticed a door at the end of a long hallway with a sign marked exit. They quickly headed toward the door. As they moved, they noticed other steel doors much like theirs along both sides of the corridor. Blue pushed a black button on the side of the first door and smiled when the door went up, Red ran down the corridor and began pushing every black button next to the other doors and both turtles were pleased when several other turtles from Red's clan ran out and joined them in their escape.

The new group of turtles ran through the woods happy and free. Blue and Red watched as they walked quickly behind, keeping their eyes looking around and making sure they were not being followed. After several minutes, they ran through an underbrush and stopped as they heard noises coming from up ahead.

Blue smiled when half a dozen turtles stepped out of the underbrush and smiled back at them. "Hey Leo!" A smaller turtle called out waving as they approached. "Bout time you showed up."

"Yeah, what took you so long?" Another turtle asked. He was slightly taller then the other turtle. In his hands he was twirling a stick. "We were beginning to think we may have to gather up the other tribes and storm the place."

Leo smiled and nodded toward Red. "Had to convince my new 'mate' that we needed to leave that place the humans put us into." He told them and laughed at their surprise looks. "Long story." He said, then made a sweeping motion with his hand toward his new companion. "This is Raphael, leader of the Fire tribe." He told them.

"You can call me Raph." He told them with a smile. "And it's probably former leader, pretty sure I've been replaced by now." The other turtles bowed to him. "And who are you two?"

"This is Donatello, leader of the Mountain Tribe and this is Michelangelo, leader of the Forest Tribe." Leo said as he motioned from one turtle to the other. "The rest of the turtles are from their two clans I suspect." He said, raising an eye ridge at the two leaders who nodded at him.

Both bowed to Raphael as they were introduced. The stick wielding turtle approached him. "You can call me Donnie." He told him. "And the Fire Tribe is currently with Leonardo's Water Tribe." He told him. "After you and the others got caught, the few that remained sought refuge with them." He then looked at Leo again. "So what exactly is going on?"

"I'll explain everything later." He told him, then looked at all the turtles that were standing around waiting for everyone to continue onward. "Spread the word to all terrapin tribes!" He called out jumping on a rock. "Our home is no longer safe, humans have found us and now that they know about us, they will continue to look for others of our kind so we all must look for a new home." He turned to the other leaders. "Donnie, Mikey, and Raph." He gave them a determined look. "Make sure all your clan is prepared as soon as possible." He looked at the rest of the turtles. "We leave tonight!"

The group of terrapins, led by Donnie and Mikey, began making their way further into the underbrush. Leo and Raph let the others get ahead of them and followed behind, keeping slightly back to guard the rear. "I have to admit." Raph told Leo. "I'm actually going to miss that place."

Leo raised his eye ridges in surprise at him. "What?" Raph asked looking back at him also in surprise. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy having that human food given to you almost everyday and not having anything to do except enjoy playing in the water and lazing about in the grass." He then winked at him. "Among other things." He said with a playful smile and brought him into his arms and up against his body. He attempted to lean down and kiss Leo but the smaller turtle pushed him away.

"You were foolish to go there by yourself Raphael." Leo scolded. "If it wasn't for some of your clan members getting to my water tribe, your whole clan could've been wiped out." He began to walk but stopped and turned to Raph with a look of anger. "I know your tribe is known for it's stubbornness and being hot heads but you really need to stop and think about what you're doing before you do it." He turned away and kept walking.

Raph watched him walking away, a smile slowly began to make it's way on his face. "Ya know Leo." Raph took his hand and stopped him. "It was pretty cool the way ya finally convinced me ta leave that place." He smiled at him and once again, brought him close, this time refusing to let go when Leo tried to push away. "Care to convince me to stay with the water tribe?"

Leo stopped pushing and smiled widely at him, he began to fingered his plastron as he thought about Raph's proposal. "I think I can come up with something." He said with a sly smile as he and Raph leaned in for a deep, passionate kiss.

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss and the Leader of the Water Tribe led the Leader of the Fire Tribe toward a new home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, let me know what you all think of the story. More to be posted soon. -Peace- :)

-END-


End file.
